The Lost Galactabeasts
"The Lost Galactabeasts'" 'introduces Deviot , and the two Megazords that were under his pawns p 2. 'Episode Summaries' 'The Lost Galactabeasts, pt. 1' Deviot appears uninvited on the Scorpion Stinger with a proposal. He will offer Scorpius the services of his powerful Zords in exchange for being his second in command, and entering the cocoon meant for Trakeena. Kendrix stumbles across a page with a drawing of the Galactabeasts in the book that Leo found. Deviot travels to Terra Venture, and attacks Damon and Kai. He defeats them with no problem, and takes them away to another planet. They awaken with mind controlling shackles on. Once activated, they make the Rangers fight each other, so that their energy can power Deviot's Zords. Kendrix shows Maya what she found - a piece of the page revealing that there are three more Galactabeasts. Maya tells Kendrix that she had been sensing that they are nearby. Leo, Kendrix, and Maya get back to quarters, and find Kai and Damon missing. When Leo gets no response from either of their communicators, they suspect trouble, and take off. As the two Rangers battle each other, Damon gains control long enough to hurl his sword at Deviot's machine, freeing him and Kai from the shackles. Deviot summons Stratoforce Megazord (which is a Phoenix-based zord) and Centaurus Megazord (which is a Rhino-themed zord), two mighty Zords that attack the Rangers. The Galactazords refuse to fight their own kind, and as a result, get easily wrecked by Deviot's Zords. With the Rangers' Zords on the ropes, Deviot calls off his Zords. Deviot's performance convinces Scorpius to accept his deal. He shall have the cocoon's powers if he destroys the Rangers. Kendrix and Maya struggle to translate the Galaxy book, hoping to find a way to defeat Deviot's powerful Zords. 'The Lost Galactabeasts, pt. 2' Deviot summons the Hardtochoke monster, and gives him the remote that controls his evil Zords to go and destroy Terra Venture with. Hardtochoke arrives on the station, and summons the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords, which begin demolishing all buildings in sight. Maya chats with the Galactabeasts, and tries to convince them to fight the evil Zords to protect the people, and themselves. Mike dispatches the Terra Venture armed forces. He finds Kendrix in the science division, trying to translate The Galaxy Book . On their way to battle the Zords on the Astro Cycles, Leo, Kai, and Damon are ambushed by Stingwingers. Damon and Kai hold them back, and Leo continues. The Galactabeasts have arrived on the scene. They try to hold off the evil Zords, but are getting badly beaten. When Leo falls into a trap set up by Sting Wingers, Maya and Mike appear to free him, and battle more Sting Wingers as Leo continues his mission. Kendrix has finally decoded a page, which reveals that Deviot's evil Zords are actually the three lost Galactabeasts. She takes off to warn the Rangers. As Leo charges to attack the Zords, Kendrix intervenes, and tells him that they are really Galactbeasts, and that's why their beasts won't fight them. The team confronts Deviot and Hardtochoke on a rooftop, where they are controlling the Zords. Deviot reveals the story of how he acquired these Zords. The Rangers attack Hardtochoke, and Leo manages to grab the remote, but the monster quickly destroys it. Hardtochoke grows. The Rangers call on their Zords, and Torozord is struck with a crippling blow from the monster. Stratoforce and Centaurus proceed to thoroughly trash the Galaxy Megazord, while the Rangers try to convince the Zords that they're not evil. The plan worked - Stratoforce and Centaurus are good again! The two Zords turn to Hardtochoke, and attack him with their special weapons - a cannon, and a boomerang. With Hardtochoke on the ropes, Galaxy Megazord finishes the job with a good slash from its saber. Deviot is not happy about losing his Zords. He plots to kill Scorpius, take the powers of the cocoon, and take his place on the throne. Airdate(s) *October 16, 1999 *October 22, 1999 Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Lost Galaxy episodes